The Fallen Bloom
by ShipShippingShipsShippingShips
Summary: Jhin has envied silence for as long as he has had to stay loud. But behind that boisterous front is a shattered person who harbors a grudge and affection. For what? Not a person, but perhaps an idea. An idea about art.
1. The Final Shot

"I'm warning you, one more step and I'll shatter your soul."

"Look, the shadows beckon, for your death."

"The unseen blade is the deadliest, but for you I would not waste even the sharpness of a razor."

The words cut Jhin deeper than any razor could, and Jhin did what he did best.

Jhin was floating. No, he was ascending. His final performance was truly the greatest of the great! He had finally preformed his best. The pale white sunlight filtered through the plain tall window, painting a sliver of Jhin's face with the blessed light of the day. Glittering diamonds and tears floated and became one, then separated again. Time ground to a halt. Jhin was frozen in the great hall, watching the bullet, stopped by an unseen force after penetrating the man's head. Everything was still. Just the sparkling diamonds and tears, the scarlet rivers of blood and scarfs, and the shock of the room. Everything was still. Nothing could describe it. Jhin felt as if he was both in his body and not. He saw from his angle and from an angle outside of him. He saw both sideways and forward. He saw the bullet break through the skull. He saw the petals dance. He saw the rays of light. He saw his anguish, reflected in a shard of glass. Jhin wondered what had happened. Zilean wasn't nearby, Ekko wasn't in the corner, and no summoners were present, and yet everything was still. Jhin was sad, happy, angry, surprised. An array of emotions, more than he had ever felt in the sum of his life, suddenly blossomed within his heart.

A single tear.

A drop of blood.

A shred of fabric.

A lovely bullet.

A graceful petal.

A humble defeat.

A victorious roar.

A pained cry.

Darkness.

I forgot to add a disclaimer, so here goes:

I do not own any characters, settings, or lore related to League of Legends. This is the property of Riot. Also buff urgot plz

Please leave reviews!


	2. A Brisk Schedule

"Quickly!" Jhin thought to himself.

Jhin was on a tight schedule. Sure the summoners knew his intent now, but they would be too slow. Jhin rushed down the hallway, with one bullet, and one target.

Jhin was trapped. He knew it was his end. Kusho, Shen, and Zed had all caught up to him.

"It is the most beautiful of arts. Look here, and join me."

"You are a monster! You have ended the lives of many. Perhaps the end of yours would serve as a fair punishment."

"No Zed, we must not kill. Do not fall to the level he has sunk to. Stay above, and learn the ways of forgiveness."

"Father, perhaps it would be wiser to end the life of this murderer, should he escape the prison."

"I have faith that this man will seek mercy and forgiveness in time."

"Very well father."

Zed was shocked. The four years that they had pursued Jhin for, only to end in a mere jail sentence? This would not do.

"Are you sure? This man murdered so many! SO MANY LIVES RUINED! All because of this one man. THIS ONE MAN! AND YOU ASK FOR HIS LIFE? Oh very well, I will give you his life, on a silver platter tied to a stake, burning in the depths of hell!"

"Zed! Control your temper. I must teach you the ways of balance."

"You ask for balance and yet you do not greet his murder with his death? You shock me, Kusho. And you, Shen. How can you accept this punishment that should have been much more? His life would not be enough compensation for the lives he has ruined, and destroyed, both metaphorically and literally!"

"Perhaps not, Zed, but I must accept my father's judgement."

The biting unfairness of it all came back to Zed. "Balance," he sneered with disgust. "For when a murderer ends the lives of many, he is only to be put in a cell, but when I become more powerful, he 'balances' it with my eternal loneliness. It was all his fault. It was ALL HIS FAULT!"

Zed broke the table he was sitting at, outraged at his old master's treatment of him.

"What good has hiding my emotions done? Answer me. ANSWER ME KUSHO! Damnit! Damnit..."

Zed began to cry, tears like rivers, flowing unbridled from his face mask, trickling down his face, mingling with the sweat of surprise.

"I just wanted to show you that I could match your son. You rejected me... But even when I try to make amends, the greeting I get is the flash of a shuriken, the gleam of a kama, or the glow of a spirit blade. It is not my fault, father. Even if you are not my father, I regret killing you, even if I taunt Shen with your death. Please father, show me the way."

Jhin ran down the halls, glancing quickly. "Which room is my targets?" He moaned to himself. His gun was impatient, as was he. Tossing his pistol in his hands, he ran, searching for an outlet for his inspiration. "Where can I empty this bullet? Where will it make a bang? All I wish for is a canvas to empty my paintbrush onto."

Jhin thought of murder as art, but really, was it not? All life ended. Jhin just made it beautiful. The dazzling speed and power of his gun. The fallen petals and blood, mixing as one. The beautiful aftermath of screams and echoes of sorrow. Jhin found it beautiful. He thought others would appreciate his past three canvasses, but apparently no one appreciated it. It was all just "You monster!", and "How could you?" with those folks. Jhin sneered. He only wanted to share his talent, but if others did not want it, he would have it all to himself.

Jhin kept glancing, bringing his heels into the ground. "This is the moment." He whispered quietly to himself. He opened the door as quickly as possible, knowing that the noise Jhin made didn't matter. Zed would know.

"Ah Zed, your elegant style. Your angry slashes on the numerous bodies, the lovely scissoring of the clothes. It was so lovely, just to watch you kill like that."

Jhin knew that such beauty simply could not be confined, however much he wanted to keep his art to himself. He pulled Zed quickly out of his room, threw him into the hall, and squeezed.

The bullet fired, and as it drew closer and closer, Zed found time slowing down slower and slower.

Zed looked at the splinters of the table.

"Why have I broken our family, once so well knit?"

Zed's voice cracked. He couldn't bear it anymore.

Zed had realized that since the very moment he opened the box, what he craved wasn't power. It wasn't even revenge. It was acceptance. Zed only wanted to be a true part of his master's family. He only wanted to be treated just like his brother. He wanted to be an equal. Not only a rival but a friend. A true sibling.

He realized he had ruined it all by opening the box. It was forbidden, but Zed wanted to cross any boundaries necessary to show how much he truly loved his master and his brother. But his master did not see it that way.

He realized that it was not his anger that caused so many deaths, but his loneliness.

"I forgive you, and ask for your forgiveness." Zed whispered to himself, and to Shen.

Zed prepared himself mentally, pulling what little scraps of fabric his headscarf had left, after his brutal outburst that had destroyed nearly his entire room.

Instead, he opened the door to a smiling Jhin.

Zed only had one thought as the bullet touched his forehead. He could feel the bullet spinning, twisting his skin and bone to make way for its rude entry.

"I'm sorry, brother. I'm sorry, father. Please forgive me."

Time ground to a halt as the bullet approached his face, and seemed to freeze as it touched his head.

Zed noticed the beautiful ray of daylight that flowed through the tall window that he had often wanted to smash. He saw his ripped headscarf; fibers were flowing off, and he could see how they danced and fluttered in the nonexistant breeze. He looked at Jhin's mask, and his smile he undoubtedly had underneath it. He noticed tears flowing out of his eyes, along with the diamonds spilling out of his pockets. Those diamonds were special. The first reward after Zed and Shen had worked together, defeating a gang of bandits. Shen had given his diamonds away. Zed had kept his, to remind himself that he would never forget. And now they were spilling away, as if nothing mattered.

"This diamond is a symbol of my love. Perhaps I thought of you as more than a sibling, Shen. Why did you think I reacted so harshly to your rejection of my ways?" Zed thought to himself.


	3. The Mighty Fall The Hardest

Jhin smiled as the crystalline patterns of the stained windows shot down dazzling displays of light that made Jhin feel like he was in the middle of a rainbow. A very dark, blood soaked rainbow. A rainbow filled with dead bodies expelling beautiful wisps of smoke, some streaming rivers of crimson, a beautiful lotus flower blooming from a wound, and a shadow of regret. These were the true components of a rainbow of beauty, not this "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet" nonsense. What did a color have to offer when there was no emotion attached? No fear to stain the color of blood? The suspense that supported the rainbow's arc? All of these were crucial to Jhin's idea.

"And this is the atrium, where all of us League Champions eat at the grand tables. There's the one for Demacia, there's the one for Noxus, there's the... ah! There's the one for Ionia. You should be sitting there, along with erm... oh my, seems like Shen and Zed are fighting again! Hahaha! I recommend you watch the show!"

"Will there be blood?"

"Uh... I think I have to go now... have fun with your friends!"

"Friends? Yes... I suppose I should pay a visit to my old... friends..."

Jhin looked at the clock.

"Tick tock tick tock, my new friend. You have shown me around the Institute like a true friend would. I suppose it's only fair I repay the favor, by making your body into an everlasting piece of art." Jhin whispered as he prepared his trusty gun, with only two bullets left. It was crucial he did not miss, for he had a very special friend he had to share the last bullet with.

*Knock knock knock knock*

"Hzuuhsuh?" A very sleepy Garen stumbled out of the room, leaning heavily on Jhin.

"Hello there, Garen. Would you mind standing there against that uh, banner?" Jhin pointed to a Noxian banner.

It was no secret within the institute that Garen and Katarina were a perfect match, but outside of the institute, the public was unaware. Jhin intended to change that. He wanted to see the panic take root like an ancient tree finding new life. He wanted to see fear grip the nation. He could see it already. The fabled Crownguard family, straying from their duties to be with, not only a Noxian, but the DuCoteau family? Jhin chuckled at the thought of it. However, Garen tried to read the banner instead of standing against it like he was supposed to.

"Uhsuh? Uh... Nossuss. Noxiss. Noxus. NOXUS? DEMACIA!"

Garen took a clumsy swipe at the banner, ripping it in half.

"Doh you IDIOT! Wait..."

A flash of inspiration! A truly marvelous idea! Jhin knew his plan. It was, however, risky.

"Garen, I'm sorry. I shouldn't woken you up. I know you have a big match today. Why don't you go back into your room and sleep?" Jhin cooed to Garen.

"Ah, you have a point... I am dreadfully tired. Good night." Garen muttered back.

"Sleep tight, little knight." Jhin whispered under his breath.

Garen walked back into his room. The door swung in, but Jhin stopped it with a foot. He placed his gun where his foot was, preventing the door from closing.

Jhin held the precious torn banner in his hands. "This is perfect..." He thought. He took a ripped section of the Noxian banner, and looked for a Demacian banner somewhere. He went into Garen's room, found around 15 of them hanging, and ripped a section of a Demacian banner off. He took the two sections and placed them over Garen's sleeping body.

"Oh god damn it, I'm feeling horny again." Jhin whispered to himself. "I can't keep holding it in, but I must restrain myself. Perhaps a little break won't hurt."

Jhin kissed Garen's forehead, admiring the beautiful way his muscles were sculpted. It would be even more beautiful when Jhin was done.

Jhin placed the Noxian section of the banner over Garen's heart, and the Demacian section on top of it. He took careful aim, and squeezed.

Garen's heart shattered. The careful love he had for Katarina, as fragile as a glass cup, exploded into pieces of glass, glittering in the moonlight streaming through the window. Jhin saw prisms reflecting off of the glass. Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet.

Red. Orange. Yellow. Green. Blue. Indigo. Violet... but there was more.

Fear. Confusion. Shock. Anger. Glittering tears reflected brightly. Rivulets of blood cried. Eyes widened with terror. Confessions and love spilled.

Jhin smiled, and kissed the still shocked Garen on the lips.

"Now your love will bloom in the hearts of every Demacian, as fear."

With a swish of his cape, Jhin flourished out of the room. He knew it was nearing day, and he had one last appointment to make.


	4. Sweet Revenge

Hi everyone! If you don't already know, this is my first fanfiction. I have stated in my profile, and I will state here, that I don't feel like there's any substantial fanfiction if there's no romantic tension that isn't canon. A little romance goes a long way.

There is very, VERY, graphic scenes in this chapter, as well as lemony rape. I do NOT suggest reading this if you do not want to see it. A TL;DR will be posted at the bottom.

I don't own Rito, LOL, Any characters, etc etc etc.

Jhin: Hello there. I see you're not making your... "art".

Me: Plz Jhin I'm writing. Go away.

Jhin: Well now you have a deadline. Finish or I pull the trigger.

Me: *gulps* Ok I'll finish ;-; Well enjoy! Please don't shoot me Jhin ;-;

Sona groaned in exasperation.

She was so tired and fed up with her "fans" that she just wanted to slice their body parts, and hang their intestines and make festive streamers out of them. Bladders would be the balloons, and the game would be "place the eyes in the skull". Sona shuddered. She didn't know what was wrong with her. Morbid thoughts of violence and torture were worming their way into her mind. Perhaps it was a traumatic experience resurfacing, but Sona couldn't think of any traumatic experiences, except for one...

"Back off!" Sona jammed a harsh chord into her ethwal. "I'm warning you, I will not hesitate to slice you into bits!" The chord screamed at her assailant.

He smiled, and whispered in a soft, yet gravely voice:

"I only want to fire once into your body. That will be enough for me to create my art."

Sona screamed silently and unleashed all of her fury into blasting the man away. Her chord was so powerful that not only was the man stuck dancing and twirling, but one of his arms was chopped off as well. He fired, but it missed. His screams of agony could be heard as he was forced to dance, and dance. Sona could not help but feel satisfied that such an evil entity was captured in such an agonizing position. Dancing. Blood being violently ejected from where once his torso and arm met. The man screamed in anguish. Screamed and laughed. He danced and danced, oblivious to the fact that Sona's music's effect had worn off.

"This! This is ART! See what you can do, Sona?"

The man screamed at Sona, taunting her with the blood flowing from him. His torso's blood pooled onto the ground. Torso and arm blood, mixing. Becoming one. He smiled. "Call me Jhin."

Sona pulled her hair in frustration. Didn't the League know better than to stick that man with her in the same building? She was going to slice his body in more than just his arm. In fact, she was going to make that chord slip silently into his throat, and into his lungs. She was going to make him pay. Perhaps not now though. She had to have an official diplomatic meeting with Demacia and Ionia. Relations were strained, and Jhin entering the League was NOT going to help matters.

Meanwhile, Jhin stalked the shadows, glancing at Sona's marvelous body. The sculpted breasts, the voluminous hair, and her beautiful face. It was going to be so much better once he was finished with her. He silently thought about the wonderful acts of art they could achieve together. Sona had shown her talent to him already. If they were partners, imagine the masterpieces they could create! It would be beautiful for everyone to behold their wonderful acts! Jhin smiled, and walked behind Sona with silent, rapid footsteps.

'I'm being followed, I'm being followed, I'm being followed,' Sona thought to herself. 'I need to find out who's following me.' Sona swiftly turned a corner, into a crowded hall of League Champions. In one corner, she saw Gragas, chugging down some Craggy Ice. She glanced around. Garen was smiling at Katarina, while Lux was laughing as loudly as she could. Talon and Quinn were in a corner, both of them sitting, staring and talking. Swain and Leblanc seemed to embrace, then they fought. Then they seemed as if they were going to make amends, then they fought again. Janna, Yasuo, and Riven were comparing who's wind was the strongest. Shen was standing in a triangle formation with Akali and Kennen. A purple triangle, faintly visible, glowed in between the three keepers of balance. Pantheon and Leona were chatting away about battle tactics, while Teemo was being punched by Lee Sin for attempting to fire a blinding dart at him. Karma was soothing Shaco down, and talking about psychological matters, while Nocturne and Fiddlesticks were possessing people briefly, then leaving, cackling. Singed was drinking his potions, and Twitch was throwing his poisons. It was filled with champions of all shapes and sizes, and Sona thought she would be safe here. She turned back, trying to make out who her follower was.

A harsh whisper, blotting out the sounds of the room, pierced her ear.

"Let's. Make. Art."

Jhin smiled as he whispered with his harsh voice into Sona's ear. Sona blasted Jhin away out of reflex, knocking him to the ground. Xin Zhao and Jarvan IV noticed immediately, and came over to investigate. Sona used her music to display her anger, and Jarvan IV, having read about Sona's profile in a non stalkerly manner, had Jhin thrown out of the general hall. Jarvan VI smiled at Sona. "Are you all right?" He asked her. Sona plinked a calm tune, conveying her satisfaction. Xin and Jarvan walked off, leaving Sona left alone.

"You can't get rid of me that easily."

Jhin smiled as he purred into Sona's ear. Sona was shocked. Didn't Jarvan just kick him out? Sona was frightened, and tried to pluck her ethwal. Jhin tutted, and snatched the ethwal away from Sona.

"Let's have a little fun." Jhin's eyes glinted, as he savored each word that came out of his mouth.

Jhin dragged Sona out of the room. Sona cried as she saw everyone minding their own business, not noticing a mute musician being taken away.

After a few minutes, Jhin roughly threw Sona against the wall. He pressed his body against hers, and began to rub her through her cloth.

"You've grown quite a bit, haven't you?" Jhin grinned. Sona was disgusted, and her defiance shone through her eyes.

Jhin decided that her defiance was annoying, and didn't contribute to the mood he was trying to set. He pulled her dress up. That action was met with instant thrashing by Sona. She kicked and tried to scream, but no sound came out. Jhin only chuckled as he saw her undergarments. Simple, but beautiful. He pulled them down slightly, earning an arch of the back by Sona. Sona's eyes widened as she realized what Jhin was going to do. She had never been touched this way before by anyone, so she was extremely sensitive to the pleasure of a simple rub of cloth. She didn't want her virginity to be taken from her, but that seemed like what Jhin wanted to do.

Jhin began to rub his finger over Sona's entrance, smiling as she began to excrete liquids. Jhin wormed his finger into the enterance, going deeper and deeper without piercing her hymen. Sona was frightened, as she knew what was going to happen. Jhin smiled, and pulled down his pants. An already erect shaft, bulging with veins and need, began to lower itself closer and closer. Sona had to find a way to fight, but she was powerless. Weak and shivering, she didn't know what to do. Jhin began to enter her, eliciting more erotic movement from Sona. Jhin smiled as he met the resistance of Sona's hymen. Sona's tears broke as she knew her hymen would.

"Halt!" A resounding voice echoed through the halls. "Get off the fair maiden!"

Jhin grimaced. He thought he could make beautiful art with a perfect mood of terror; of tears running on cheeks as smooth as a porcelain doll, and pleasure beyond their wildest dreams, but he knew that if he wanted to take his prize, it needed to be now.

Sona breathed a sigh of relief at the voice. "I'm saved," she thought, until suddenly, a sharp pain seared through her entrance. Sona gasped. Her mind couldn't comprehend what had happened. Jhin had taken advantage of Sona's distraction and broke Sona's most sacred seal. Sona's tears leaked once more. She could not move; she could not stay still. She collapsed, like a puppet with cut strings.

"Sona!"

"Sona!"

"Sona!"

Sona heard voices calling her. It didn't matter. The man she hated most had not only aroused her, but taken her virginity. And the most surprising thing? She had enjoyed the sensation. It felt so amazing just to feel a man touch her in those sacred places. She smiled, then it began to fade. Those places were not holy anymore. Sona felt something towards Jhin. It wasn't love, but it wasn't hate. It was determination to turn the tables onto him.

Sona had wondered what it would be like to have Jhin actually sleep with her. Sure, it would be disgusting, but Sona was determined to do whatever it took in order to exact revenge. Her exact plan was to let Jhin think he had Sona in his grasp of love, and she would request to play a piece for him. Jhin at this point, drunk on love, would hypothetically let her do so, whereupon she would play a piercing note that sliced his penis off. Sona winced at the thought of it, but she knew she had to do it, or she would never move on.

Sona knocked. Jhin answered. He dragged her in, and she didn't fight.

This is when Jhin knew something was wrong.

Sona began taking off her clothes, article by article, until she was completely nude save for some lingerie and a very revealing bra. She began to press them into Jhin's face. His mind grew fuzzy and warm, and he was taken into Sona's embrace. They began to work at a slow and steady pace; Jhin was panting, and Sona was moaning very loudly. "More! MORE!" She screamed.

Jhin felt himself coming close. He didn't know if he could hold on much longer, and he yelped when he finally came. He slowly slid out his still erect member out of Sona's lubricated vagina. She blushed, thinking about how good it felt. Jhin smiled, and began to sleep. Sona quietly crept off the bed, put on her clothes, and just as she was about to exit, she quickly grabbed her ethwal and strung a few high pitched notes. The notes sliced through the air, and suddenly, Jhin was screaming in agony.

"AHHH! THE PAIN! THE BLOOD! THE BEAUTY!"

As Jhin screamed, his face took a devilish turn. He grabbed the surprised Sona and slowly rubbed her face with his severed penis. She was frozen in terror, and her wide open eyes screamed for mercy. Jhin nodded, and grabbed his pistol. Sona gasped, and got up quickly, trying to run away. She was too late. Jhin shot four bullets. The first two missed. The next one hit her spine. Sona screamed silently as she fell.

"To lose not only your voice but your movement as well. Such is a shame." Jhin whispered, and shot her through the neck with his final bullet.


End file.
